Wounds So Deep
by ghostly.soul.of.a.writer
Summary: SasuNaru Death? Angst Lime Oneshot. Suddenly something inside Naruto snapped and his mixed feelings, shattered heart, and scattered mind all fell into the darkness that consumed him. 'My artificial lover, I have no more love to give'
1. Wounds So Deep

**Disclaimer:**** Much to my distaste, I do not own Naruto or the characters with in it…. If I did, hehe, Naruto and Sasuke would MINE!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! Oh, and Kiba and Kakashi too lol... just think of the fun I could have! -grins evily-**

**Well this is a oneshot based on a fan comic I LOVE called Fatal Love. If you wanna read it go to photobucket and look up fatal love. Its good, I recommend it!**

**I believe the fan comic was made by sw on deviantART... but I'm still unsure as they haven't answered my e-mails .**

**Oh and some of the lines from the comic are slightly changed in places.**

**Warnings:**** Lime, SasuNaru, major angst, major OOCness for Naruto, death(?)…yep I think that's it. Oh and this isn't Beta'd so if you find any mistakes just let me know and I'll fix 'em up.**

**Key:**

**Bold: the lines from the comic**

**_Italics: flashback and thoughts (I'm sure you can tell the difference) _**

**Talking: "be blah blue?"**

**Dobe - means dead last. Equal to that of loser/moron/idiot.**

**Teme - Very rude way of saying 'you' (equal to the likes of bastard I guess) but in this fic it's really used as 'bastard'.**

* * *

**I think I'll give up asking why you want me. **

Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke sucked harshly at his neck. The whiskered teenager had been shocked when his teammate had thrust him up against the wall one night after training and kissed him harshly. It had since become a regular occurrence and soon the kissing and heavy petting had formed into hard, lustful sex.

_But why me?_ Naruto wondered as his back arched in pleasure with every thrust from the raven-haired boy. _Me…the dirt of this village. The dobe. The loser. The demon… Surly Sasuke could have anyone one he wants…so why me?_

Naruto's thoughts were dashed as his mind went white with pleasure.

"Sas…Sasuke!"

As usual Sasuke just gave a harsh grunt. No names, no words of exclamation, just a throaty grunt. Naruto had learnt months before that moaning his lover's name – or any words for that matter – were far below the likes of Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto lay back in bed panting as he wiped the sweat out of his blue eyes. He hoped with all his heart that Sasuke would lie down next to him and sleep the night but he knew better. True to form, after a few minutes of catching his breath, the raven teen crept gently out of bed, rounding up his clothes that had been chucked about the room in the boy's haste to undress.

_But why me? _

The blond teen chewed his lip as he stared sadly at the other boy. He had questioned the Uchiha many times before about why he wanted the blonde ninja and every time he had been shrugged off, yelled at, hit, or been left alone.

**You made it clear you would end it should I persist with my questions.**

The last time Naruto had asked the question out loud, Sasuke had turned to violence and threats.

"_Sasuke…" The blonde asked quietly, watching Sasuke look out the window._

"_Hn"_

_The younger boy swallowed hard, ready for an explosion of anger. "I was… I mean… why… why me Sasuke? Out of everyone in the Hidden Leaf village, why me?"_

"_I told you before Naruto! Stop asking!" Snapped Sasuke, turning to glare coldly at the younger teenager._

"_Yes…But why?!" _

"_My reasons are my own."_

"_But Sas-" Naruto's word were cut short as a callused hand wrapped itself around the blonde's neck. The blonde grunted as his back hit the hard wooden wall, the tips of his toes barely touching the ground. Cold black eyes met with sad blue as Sasuke snarled at Naruto._

"_I said stop it. My reasons are my own and I feel no need to share them with you." Sasuke's breath was warm against Naruto's face, causing a small shiver to run up his spine. _

"_Bastard." Naruto growled softly as Sasuke lips pressed softly into Naruto's neck._

"_Hn," Sasuke murmured into the other boy's neck. "But if you don't stop asking all these annoying questions, Naruto, then I'll end this." Naruto hissed as Sasuke bit down hard on his neck before licking it. The younger teen's breath hitched in his throat as Sasuke's tongue trailed its way from the bite mark to his ear lobe. "And you wouldn't want that, now would you, dobe?"_

**After that there was never a discussion, we never seemed to exchange words. It was all mindless self-indulgence.**

Naruto gave an inward sigh as he watched his friend, rival, lover and teammate dress, pulling his shirt over his perfect abs.

_End 'this',_ Naruto thought sadly, remembering Sasuke's threat all those months ago. _Not us, not our friendship, just 'this'… just the sex…_

That hard, lust-filled sex. Just lust, never love. No, Naruto knew Sasuke would never love him, the Uchiha was unable to love. To love meant he must make a bond, and in Sasuke's eyes, bonds made a ninja weak; weakness was not something Sasuke could afford. The blond's heart ached knowing that he was just the older boys play toy, just a way of dealing with the stress, pain and hormones.

**We aren't a couple, are we?**

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Will you stay the night? Just this once?" Naruto pleaded, getting out of bed and taking a few steps towards his lover. "Just this once… please?"

"No, Naruto." No hesitation, no emotion. The usual Sasuke-like answer. "I have things to do."

Naruto crossed the space between them and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Please, Sasuke. I… I lov-"

"Goodbye, dobe." Said Sasuke, effectively cutting off Naruto. "We have a mission tomorrow. Kakashi-sensei wants us to meet at the training grounds at nine." With out a second glance, the raven-haired boy walked out the door, closing it in Naruto's face.

**You're my artificial lover…**

**I'm your secret sin….**

Naruto sighed and leaned his back against the door. "Dammit!" he cursed slamming the back of his head into the wooden door a few times. "Why did I push it? He never stays if I beg!"

His body shook as he tried hard to keep in the tears, refusing to let Uchiha Sasuke break him even further. But it was a hopeless struggle and soon the tears rolled silently down his scarred cheeks.

**Because there is no love… Even if I love you.**

After a few minutes of silently crying to himself, Naruto took as shaky breath and walked slowly to his bed and sat on the edge. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, taking in the mingled sent of sex, sweat and Sasuke. Sasuke had the most extraordinary sent out of all the people Naruto had ever met; a mixture of mint, spices and aftershave. Sasuke's smell alone was enough to make Naruto heart melt and send his senses into hyper drive.

**Sometimes you stay, and I remain awake as you curl about me in your sleep. I can pretend you love me when you cuddle up to me. I like it when you sleep; I can tell myself its really love.**

Naruto ran his fingers through his mattered blond hair as another sob racked his body. He hated how Sasuke made him feel, a mixture of hate and love, affection and depression. In the end they all merged to form a dark and lonely void in Naruto's heart and mind.

**I often wonder how such a small bed can feel so empty…It feels just as empty whether you're here or not.**

Screwing his eyes shut to block out the images of his raven-haired love, he laid down and curled up into a ball, a pillow held tightly to his chest.

"Maybe, just maybe, if I dream hard enough, this pillow will be you someday, Sasuke…" Naruto gave a shaky sigh and buried his face deep within the pillow.

**Crying silently, I feel as hollow as your eyes.**

After a while, Naruto raised his head from the comfort of his pillow, his eyes now red-rimed from cry. His body shook as raised himself to a sitting position, leaning his back against the wall and looked over at the photo of Team 7 that hung on the wall opposite his bed. The photo had been taken just last month when Sasuke had passed the Jounin exams. The picture was almost the same as the first team photo that had been taken all those years ago. The only difference was in this one Sasuke was as tall as Kakashi now with Naruto not far behind and although there was a huge cheeky grin plastered to Naruto's face, one look at the teenagers eyes was enough to tell anyone that the once happy prankster was now dull and dying inside.

**For a while I was able to pretend, but all my smiles were fake. But I'm slowly realizing that this is killing me.**

_Why can't you just say you love me, Teme? Just once, even if it's not true?_ Naruto thought desperately. _If you just said it once, I'm sure I could last a little longer, be a little happier…_

"But you won't say it will you?" Whispered Naruto, tears running down his face again as he stood and walked to the window. "I'll never hear those words come from you perfect lips."

**Your presence is like poison and I feel certain your kisses will be he death of me.**

"Why damn it?!" Naruto yelled as he smashed his head against the closed window with enough force to crack the glass. "Why did I fall for you, teme?!"

The boy ignored the blood now trickling down his face, he needn't worry about the wound, the Kitsune sealed within him was already healing it.

**Each caress, each fight, I feel myself breaking. You're a deadly addiction, a addiction that will be my downfall.**

The Jinchuriki ran his fingers over the newest bite mark to grace his neck, remembering the pleasure it had brought, the emotion.

**Can't you see my pain? Or maybe you don't care? No, you just turn you back on my pain filled eyes, that's your answer, your way of avoiding the truth.**

But with the pleasure, had also came pain; the pain of never being loved by the older teen, only being a sex toy, a quick release for last Uchiha in the village. On the rare occasion when Sasuke did talk to Naruto during sex, it was never affectionate, only a lustful moan, command, or snapping at Naruto for being too loud.

**The silence between us only makes it worse and now, because of it, the cracks are forming …**

Naruto's eyes snapped open and stared through the cracks in the window at Mt. Hokage. The five honourable faces started back. Suddenly something inside Naruto snapped and his mixed feelings, his shattered heart, and his scattered mind all fell into the darkness that consumed him.

**I'm reaching the end of this desolate road as the edge grows near.**

_How fitting, _Naruto thought dimly as he slowly got dressed. _How ironic too…_

Once dressed, Naruto walked over to the table where photo's of all those who had graced Naruto's cursed life sat and place his Leaf headband in front of the photo frames.

"Where I'm going, I cannot take this." Naruto whispered, running his fingers over the image of Team 7. "I do not deserve this anyway. What I plan to do goes against the Shinobi way… it goes against my Nindo to, the way of life I've always fought so hard to protect…"

Taking one last look at his simple yet homely room, Naruto walked out the door, not bothering to close it behind him.

**Will you mourn me? Miss me?**

The night air was cool and refreshing against the Naruto's tanned skin as he walked uninterrupted through the village. As he neared his destination he stared up at the five faces. Despite himself, Naruto gave a small, sad smile.

_What a fitting ending,_ he thought as he made his way slowly to the top of the mountain, coming to rest on top of the Fourths head.

**Will another take my place? It doesn't really matter it, won't make a difference.**

He just stood their at first, watching over the village he'd always protected. The village that'd never had time for the cursed child, constantly glaring at him, taunting him; but still Naruto protected its villagers. Naruto knew they would not care if anything happened to him. The few who had befriended the blond would learn to cope; they were all strong Shinobi after all.

"I've always sacrificed everything for this village," Naruto whispered, looking sadly up at the pink sky as the sun rose to bless the village with another prefect day. "One selfish act will surly be forgiven… I just can't continue like this… beside, in a way, it's a help, I'll be ridding this village of its dreaded demon after all."

**I just want to step over the edge.**

Naruto shuffled forward so that his toes hung just over the edge.

_How ironic, _Naruto thought again, the wind blowing stray leafs up around his body._ I've always looked up to these faces, always dreamed of joining them… and now, I end the dream, right here, where it all started…_

"Please forgive me… Sasuke."

A single tear ran down Naruto's face as he stepped over the edge.

**My artificial lover, I have no more love to give…**

**--End--**

* * *

**I really like how this turned out It's not the best, sure, but it's better then some of my others. I'm not sure why I put in about the Kyuubi (I don't even think its fits in) but for some odd reason I don't wanna remove it… **

**Both complements and criticism are welcome but if you are gonna flame me, be nice bout it, kk?**


	2. In Pieces: the sequel

Hey there, well I've finally completed the sequel, In Pieces. Check it out, its basically Sasuke reaction/remorse. Its around 4000 words long (Wounds So Deep was only 2070 o.O)

I decided that I'd post it as a separate fic because I quite like how Wounds can stand up on it's own and in a way Pieces can to.

**Here's the summary:** SasuNaru, Angsty, mention of sex, "I can't say it...I can't admit it! I can't...I won't survive being betrayed again!" he cried, eyes screwed shut unwilling to let the tears flow. "I could never betray you…never"

Personally I prefer Wounds, but still, check it out an post me a review . I'll give you a cookie if you do .


End file.
